memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Mudd (mirror)
|Gender = Male |Height = 6'1" |Weight = 240 lbs.}} In the mirror universe, Harry Mudd was a male who ruled as Emperor of the Terran Empire during the 23rd century. Biography In the 2250s, Mudd was at a refugee camp on , where he met Captain .( |sub = |sub2 = Succession}}) Tenure as Revenue Minister In 2266, Harry Mudd was plucked from utter obscurity by Emperor to serve as Revenue Minister. The rotund and ebullient Mudd rapidly charmed his way into the hearts of Senators by dispensing numerous favors for them in order to gain their affection. His interest in money over power caused many to consider him the most likely cabinet minister to survive a post-Gill purge. Many thought that Mudd would not have survived even a month in office without his briskly efficient secretary, . In gratitude for her services, Mudd paid for cosmetic surgery to make her stunningly beautiful. It was rumored that Mudd had acquired a minority interest in the consortium that controlled Keeler Aerospace in exchange for the forgiveness of a mammoth bill for back taxes. In 2271, Mudd was approached by War Minister , who presented him with the plans for an infrastructure investment program that had been approved by Emperor Gill. Although it clearly spent trillions of credits more than the Emperor envisioned, Spock persuaded Mudd that it is nothing more than an opportunity for a massive skimming operation. Excited by the prospect of multiplying his bank accounts by an order of magnitude, Mudd agreed. In 2273, Gill received information that Mudd was skimming funds from this new campaign for his own personal use. Instead of having him arrested, Gill confronted Mudd privately, hoping to get in on the scheme. The two ended up exchanging blows, during which Gill hit Mudd on the head with a statuette. Magda Kovacs then burst into Mudd's office and stabbed Gill to death with a letter opener. After recovering from his concussion, Mudd received the credit for Gill's death and succeeded him as Emperor. Imperial Regime In 2274, Emperor Mudd was approached by Spock and , the Minister of Vassal Affairs, to grant a few cosmetic civil rights to the public. As they had done with Gill and the economic reforms, Spock and Cogley downplayed the significance of the measures they planned to implement. Before the Senate, Mudd announced plans to grant limited autonomy to some colonies, and to raise about a dozen subject planets to full vassal status. Conservative Senators, led by and , staged a walkout, predicting disaster for the Empire if it even slightly relaxed its iron grip on outlying worlds. Later on, Mudd went on a pleasure excursion in his yacht off the Alaskan coast. However, the excursion was interrupted by a team of assassins, sent by Sarek and his conservative faction, who killed Mudd and everyone on board his yacht. Following his death, the conservatives selected their own candidate, , as Mudd's successor as Emperor. ( ) Connections | after= | years=2273 – 2274}} Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Political leaders